Recently, clinical results and experimental results of research institutions have established that active oxygen is neutralized by consuming hydrogen water with a certain concentration, leading to promotion of health. Accordingly, hydrogen water enclosed in a container such as an aluminum bottle or a plastic bottle and a tablet which generates hydrogen in water has been commercially available so that hydrogen water can be frequently consumed.
Instead of such a ready-made product, a hydrogen water generator for generating hydrogen water through electrolysis has been known in which an anode electrode plate and a cathode plate are arranged as being vertically aligned in a beverage container capable of containing drinking water so that a user can easily generate hydrogen water (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
Further, a hydrogen water generator in which an anode plate and a cathode plate are arranged approximately horizontally in a beverage container has been known (for example, see Patent Literature 2).